


Business Matters

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Oswald is always bored during his meetings lately. He has a much better way he'd like to spend his time. And Victor always likes to keep his lover happy. If that means interrupting his daily meetings, then so be it. SMUT SMUTTY SMUT SMUT ..





	Business Matters

Oswald's gaze studied the men sitting in front of him. Business partners, and they were boring him out of his mind. Droning on and on, saying nothing of any real importance. He leaned back in his large chair, fingers steepling under his chin. They were truly getting no where with this discussion. Movement from the doorway drew his attention away from the men in front of him. 

Victor stood in the doorway, his form fitting jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips and his chest bare. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. The way his torso cut into a V, the way his abs rippled. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but there was nothing he could do about that. Victor was stunning. Every inch of him was perfect. And now that he'd found the cure for his condition, he had taken up walking around the manor half naked. He'd explained to Oswald that he just loved not having to wear that cumbersome suit. That he liked having his skin bare. Not that his lover would complain. Oswald enjoyed having all that beautiful pale flesh on display. 

"Oh I didn't realize your meeting was still going on," Victor smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "I wouldn't have interrupted." His fingers latched onto his belt loops as he made no move to leave the room. 

"We're just wrapping up. I don't think we're going to get anything else accomplished today." Oswald's voice was hoarse as his eyes roamed over his tall, well built fiance. 

Striding across the room, Victor cleared the space in a few easy steps with his long legs. That's when Oswald noticed he was barefoot too. Why did this man torment him so much? Looking at him all he could think of was running his hands down his chest, over the ridges of his stomach, and then letting his fingers trail down the V that disappeared into his pants. 

Victor moved to stand next to Oswald, an arm slipping around his waist instinctively. He pulled the smaller man against his side a gesture he'd done a million times a day, just never in front of any of his partner's before. 

"I .. I think we're uh, we're done for today," Oswald cleared his throat, loving how Victor was pressed so close to him. He was much warmer now, but he still was a bit cooler to the touch than most. But it was so Victor, and so perfect. "I mean it, get out!" Oswald shouted at the men still seated around the table. 

Victor laughed as the men pushed away from the table, scattering and trying not to run over each other as they exited the room. "I really didn't mean to interrupt, little bird," he moved to pull Oswald flush against his body. 

"They were boring me to tears anyway. They are all idiots. I'd much prefer your company," he purred, his fingers dancing down his spine. 

"I should hope so since you did ask me to marry you," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss him slowly. He hummed against his lips, fingers brushing through Oswald's hair. Victor moved them, lifting the smaller man up onto the large mahogany table. His lips moved down his jaw to his neck, sucking on the pale column of his throat. He chuckled lowly as he felt Oswald wrap his legs around his waist. "You have no patience do you?" he hummed, as Oswald rocked against him. 

"Not when it comes to you, my darling Victor." he purred, fingers brushing through his white hair. "Do you know how delicious you look? Standing in that door way being all sexy. There was no way I was going to be able to concentrate after that." 

"Am I that big of a distraction?" His large hands came up to cradle Oswald's face as he slowly kissed him again. 

"Oh a huge distraction," he replied his hand sliding down Victor's stomach and further to cup his erection through his jeans. "A very, very large distraction," he chuckled. 

All Victor could do was moan in response, pressing his hips into Oswald's hand. "You're such a tease, little bird." 

"I'm not the one walking around half naked, interrupting business meetings," he responded, his lips moving down Victor's jaw, to his neck. He continued teasing him through the rough fabric of his jeans, squeezing and stroking. 

"You've figured out my plan. I .. was laying up in the bedroom staring at the ceiling, and all I could think of was you beneath me. The way you moan my name. The way your body responds to me. I couldn't help myself, Oswald. I need you," he purred, moving to softly bite at the other man's earlobe. "I always need you." 

Groaning under his breath, Oswald tugged at the button and zipper of Victor's jeans. Slipping his hand inside his pants, he moaned at the feeling of Victor's hard flesh pressed against his palm. "You are very needy. Always so hard and ready for me." 

"I can't help it. It's what you do to me, Oswald. I .. I think about you all the time. You're the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on. And I love you so much," he whispered, grabbing Oswald's face, dragging him in for a kiss. "I need you all the time." 

"My God Victor, I need you all the time too. I can never concentrate knowing there are just a few walls separating us." He pulled him free of his pants, stroking his fingers over his length. "I love to feel you inside of me. Stretching me and filling me. It's all I can think about most of the time." 

Pressing his lips to Oswald's, Victor moaned into the kiss, his hips pressing into the other man's grip. He wanted him so badly. Needed to be buried inside of him. 

"Victor, I need you to make love to me. I need to feel you, now. I can't .. I can't wait." 

He pulled away from Oswald, moving to tug his pants down. His shoes were in the way and he hastily pulled them off of his feet, tossing them over his shoulder. He tugged his pants down the rest of the way tossing them to join the shoes. "I swear, I'm like a teenager with you, little bird. I'm always hard, and all I can think about is sex. I don't even know if I was this bad as a teenager," he laughed. 

The smaller man chuckled, tugging Victor down for another kiss. "I wasn't this way as a teenager. I know that. I had no interest. Then you showed up, looking all delicious. I was powerless to stop these urges." He reached for Victor, stroking him slowly. "This beautiful cock. Your beautiful body. I'm always turned on." 

Victor groaned lowly in his throat, nipping along Oswald's neck. "You're going to kill me. If you keep talking like that I'll come before I'm even inside of you." 

"Well we can't have that, now can we? I'd be very disappointed if that happened. We can't waste an erection like this." he pumped him slowly, biting his bottom lip as he looked up at Victor. 

That look, the way he bit his lip, it made him moan, his hips arching into his fist. "Shit ... where is the lube?" he asked, his blue eyes looking almost frantic. 

"Top desk drawer. Left hand side," Oswald replied, batting his long black eyelashes at Victor. "Hurry, darling. Please." 

Reluctantly he pulled away from him, moving towards the desk. Victor rummaged around in the drawer. At first he thought he was going to be out of luck, then finally his fingers landed on the small bottle. He held it up in triumph, grinning. Moving back to Oswald, he slipped his jeans down, opening the bottle. Squirting some of the liquid in his hand, he held Oswald's gaze as he began to stroke his cock. Looking into his lover's eyes as his hand moved over him gave him such a thrill, pleasure shooting straight to his groin. 

"No more teasing, please Victor." Oswald's voice was almost unrecognizable. So needy and husky with desire. His legs spread wider, opening himself up to Victor's gaze. 

Gripping Oswald's hips, Victor pressed forward letting his length slowly slide into him. Once he'd pushed past the tight ring of muscle, Oswald's hot walls gripped him, feeling so wonderful. Leaning his forehead against Oswald's he sighed. 

"Mmmhmm, God , little bird. You feel so amazing. You always feel so good when I'm inside of you," he moaned, his fingers digging into his hips. 

Oswald was unable to respond, his mouth hanging open as pleasure flooded his system. His cock seemed to grow harder as Victor moved inside of him. His hands ran over Victor's chest, fingers teasing his nipples. He just needed to touch him, to feel his hard chest beneath his hands. "Victor .. Victor harder please," he managed to choke out, hips rocking against him. 

Unable to deny his lover anything, he picked up his pace. The friction between them trapped Oswald's cock between their bodies where it leaked against Victor's stomach. The sensation of Victor inside of him, and the feeling of his cock being stimulated left Oswald panting. All he could do was hold onto his lover, his hands moving up to grip his biceps.   
Hammering inside of him, Victor lost himself to the rhythm. All he could do was focus on bringing Oswald pleasure. 

Looking up at him from beneath his dark lashes, Oswald moaned. "I .. I need your hand .. oh god," he whined. "I need your hand on my throat." 

His hips stuttered for a moment, the request shocking him. Oswald had never asked that of him before, and in truth it kind of scared him. "Please, Victor?" 

"I .. I don't know. I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't. I trust you." Reaching down, he took Victor's large hand, placing it at his throat. "Squeeze." 

Continuing to thrust into him, Victor pushed against his windpipe, his large hand squeezing the delicate flesh. The sound that came out of Oswald was so sexy. A strangled moan, mixed with a growl. It caused Victor to pick up his pace, the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room. 

He added a bit more pressure to Oswald's throat, watching as the smaller man's eyes rolled back into his head. "That's .. that's it." he croaked out. 

"I'm .. I'm close Oswald. I'm .. I'm going to come. Fuck, please... I need you to come too." Victor groaned, hips slamming into him. Oswald's cock bounced between them, leaving a sticky trail over Victor's stomach. 

His thumb pressed harder into Oswald's throat, knowing he was cutting his oxygen off. With a great moan, Oswald came hard, his eyes fluttering closed as he reached for Victor.

Releasing the hold on his lover's throat, his hands moved back to his hips, slamming into him a few more times before he pitched forward. Pressing his forehead to Oswald's Victor came hard, his breath panting across his lover's sweaty skin. 

Once the initial shock of his orgasm passed, his eyes opened and he looked to Oswald. "Did I hurt you, little bird?" he whispered, his fingers tracing the light bruises at his throat. 

"I feel perfect, Victor. Thank you for that." he swallowed hard, his throat a bit sore. "You .. you always give me just what I need." 

Leaning down, Victor kissed him slowly. "And I always will my love. I swear it."


End file.
